


Just right

by TensaiUknow



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TensaiUknow/pseuds/TensaiUknow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark hated Youngjae because of how Mark was always chasing after junior however Junior only had eyes for Jaebum. But the feelings weren't obviously mutual as Jaebum had a boyfriend who went by the name of Youngjae.</p><p>So mark is pissed that neither him nor his crush can be happy. And in Mark's mind, the root of all his problems was Choi Youngjae.  And now he has to share a room with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 20 mins, I have an important exam coming up soon so I decided to write this as my way of escaping relaity and I haven't even joined the fandom properly yet and this ain't even my main ship aka this fic gonna suck so don't say I didn't warn youಠ_ಠ

 

 

'Ugh, look at him smiling as if he is an angel or something, but worst of all look at Jaebum looking at him with such love in his eyes, yes they're boyfriends but no need to shove it in others face' Mark turned away his face in disgust. He had enough of the '2jae' relationship.

 

He glanced at Jinyoung who was staring intently at the grossness that was '2jae', he felt a pang in his chest as he felt sorry for his crush for being the third wheel.

 

And in the mind of Mark Tuan, the root of all this problem was guy who was obnoxiously laughing his head off at one of the stupid jokes he saw on TV. How did Jaebum find this bearable.

 

Suddenly their manager came in and didn't even pause to greet, he wanted to get it over with as quickly as possible.

 

"Okay guys, there are going to be some new changes, and this was requested by JYP himself so… As much as I can relate with you, I can't do anything about this", the manger manger stopped his speech to look at all of the members and especially at Youngjae and Jaebum.

 

Jackson didn't wait a second to jump onto the manager to see how critical this change was,

 

"Hyuuuung, what is it? What are we doing? How bad is it? Are we moving houses? Hyung!" The manager used to his antics, calmly started to explain,

 

"You guys will be changing your current roommates", he paused to let the information sink in and carried on,

 

"So that means Jaebum and Youngjae will no longer be sharing a room, and the same applies to Mark and Jackson"

 

Obviously the most disappointed members were the two boyfriends who had only gotten together 3 months ago, they were still in their honeymoon period and the last thing they wanted to do was to be separated from each other. The others were fine with the news,

 

"Oh… Yeah I'm cool with this, actually I'm more than happy", Jackson joked playfully as he looked at Mark.

 

But Mark only had one thought on his mind. Who the f*ck was he going to be paired up with?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another super short chapter. Sorry!!!╥﹏╥

"Jaebum, you are going to be rooming with Jackson. And Mark...", he paused to turn towards Mark to address him, "Mark you'll be with Youngjae"

 

Everyone except Mark and Youngjae cringed, they knew about Mark's obvious dislike for Youngjae, even Jaebum knew.

 

But Youngjae was oblivious, or he purposefully chose to ignore it. Nobody was sure. The kid liked to keep up a bubbly appearance, making it seem like nothing could shatter his perfect bubble.

 

But life was funny like that, it just knew when to fck things up. And it did.

 

Glances were thrown towards Mark who just sat in silence, staring at the wall behind their manager. He didn't want to believe that he was going to be partnered with Choi _Fcking_ Youngjae. His jaws tightened as he turned his stare towards the manager who only managed to look pitiful as he tried to blend in with the background, anything to escape the oldest member's glare.

 

In the end, the manager could only shrug with look of defeat. Which quietly translated to despair at not being of any help.

 

The playful mood from before was slowing draining out of the room.

 

Nobody knew what was the right reaction for this situation, other than to not look in Mark's direction whose face kept on darkening by the second.

 

Eager to return the mood, Jackson jumped in to high five his new roommate.

 

"We are going to the best roommates, Jaebum. I can feeeeel it already"

 

Catching onto Jackson's intentions, others joined in with short bubbles of laughter.

 

"Yeah Jackson, can't wait for you to trash my room" 

 

"Hyung… H-how could you _say_ that to me…", 

 

Jackson dramatically covered his eyes and went to Youngjae to hug him. 

 

"Hahhaaha there there hyung", Youngjae patted his back playfully while laughing. 

 

"Tell your boyfriend that me and him are no longer friends. Our relationship is over. Cut. Done. _O-Ver_." 

 

Rolling his eyes, Jaebum ignored Jackson to talk to the manager, "when are we moving rooms?" "JYP said as soon as possible, you have to film tomorrow and then it's an overseas schedule, so it would be better to do it… Toda-" 

 

There was a slam of door as Mark walked out. 

 

Jinyoung sighed as he walked to Mark's room. Whereas the rest of the members chose to ignore what happened to listen to what the manager was saying. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

"Hyung" 

 

"Get lost Jinyoung" 

 

Another sigh escaped from Jinyoung's mouth as he sat down on the bed Mark was laying facedown in. 

 

"Hyung, I really don't see why you're making such a big deal out of sharing your room with Youngjae. To be honest, I don't even know why you're _still_ awkward with him, we have already debuted for over a year now. He's not as bad as you think he is" 

 

Mark sat up slowly to look incredulously at Jinyoung. 

 

"What _I_ don't understand is why you are still supporting him. I know you like Jaebum, and that he stole him from you" 

 

Jinyoung's widened eyes turned into soft gaze of understanding. Mark was feeling this way because of him, his friend was just angry for him. 

 

"It's really not his fault that Jaebum likes him, just like I can't help who I like, he can't help it either. Do you understand hyung?" 

 

Mark did understand, he understood better than anyone, he harboured the same feelings for the man in front of him. How _ironic_ he thought. 

 

Yet he still couldn't help but dislike Choi Youngjae, it was just something about his overly bright façade that didn't abide well with his own personality. But Mark didn't want to disappoint the sincere dark brown crescents that were staring into his own similar ones. 

 

"Fine", he muttered as he stood up from his bed to walk out, just to find Jackson standing cross armed tapping his foot impatiently. 

 

"Finished hyung? Some of us would like get their things sorted out to _move_ ", Jackson said as he shouldered past Mark into the room. 

 

He wasn't pleased with how Mark handled the situation. He was still hugging Youngjae when Mark walked out of then room earlier, he was close enough to see Youngjae's smile dropping and his eyes casting downwards, away from Mark. Sure, he knew that Mark was awkward around Youngjae. But the moment he walked out, he went too far. Now the kid had to share a room with him as well, he could only sigh and wish Youngjae luck as he started gathering his stuff to move out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooohehehehehehehe, Youngjae will be moving in, in the next chapter. *cackles*

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if this sucks, actually don't I'm a fragile human beingಥ_ಥ
> 
> And I'm sorry that this is so short


End file.
